


Sing For You

by XiuminObsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, First Date, Fluff, Literally Just Cute Shit, Pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Baekhyun an Chanyeol go on their first date





	Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to show that I do have a soft side ;) I hope you enjoy :)

Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been dating on the down low for 6 months now, and they’re finally going on an actual date. Chanyeol is bringing Baekhyun to his favorite restaurant, a fancy Korean establishment, a place he knows Baekhyun is bound to love. But for some reason, he’s nervous. He knows his boyfriend is picky, especially when it comes to food. The man doesn’t even like cucumbers for goodness sake, and he just wants to make the night special for his ever so stressed out boyfriend. 

Chanyeol picks out a nice pair of jeans, a royal blue button up, and a light jacket to wear for the night. He wants to be formal, but not too formal, and for him that was it. Considering he basically wears sweats and work out attire every day, this is dressy for him. Baekhyun and Chanyeol agreed to meet at the restaurant, as to be surprised to one another’s attire. Chanyeol puts on light cologne, looks in the mirror one last time, and gets in his car. He starts his car before realizing his palms were really sweaty. 

“Why am I so nervous? Yeah this is our first formal date but we’ve been dating for a year! This is absurd.” he thought to himself. 

But Chanyeol knows why he’s nervous, his boyfriend to this day still gives him butterflies. Baekhyun makes Chanyeol’s heart race, his stomach turn, and his breath quicken. Chanyeol knows he loves Baekhyun and he told himself that tonight was when he’d tell him. That’s why he was sweating bullets and his thoughts were running rampant. 

“I’m really gonna do it. Tonight is the night. C’mon, Chanyeol. You can do this. Man up!” 

Chanyeol arrives at the restaurant five minutes early, and spots Baekhyun waiting outside the building, scrolling through something on his phone. 

“Hey, Baekhyun!” Chanyeol says while walking up to his boyfriend. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun puts his phone in his pocket and hugs him. 

Baekhyun was wearing black skinny jeans, and a loose but tight fitting T-shirt and Chanyeol could feel his heart rate quicken. 

“Wow, babe, you look stunning.” Chanyeol said, managing not to stutter his words. 

“So do you! Mister All Dressed Up.” Baekhyun joked as he poked Chanyeol’s stomach. 

“Ah, this is nothing..” Chanyeol says, not able to keep the admiration out of his voice as he checked his boyfriend out one last time. 

“Lets go in, shall we?” Baekhyun asks, offering his arm to Chanyeol, who takes it and leads him inside the restaurant. 

“Hi! Do y’all have a reservation with us tonight?” The maître d asks, a kind smile on his face. 

“Yes, actually. It should be under ‘Park Chanyeol’ if I remember correctly.” Chanyeol says. 

“Ah yes, I see you right here. Park Chanyeol, table for two, in the quiet area. Right this way gentlemen.” 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk to their seats and Chanyeol pulls the chair out for Baekhyun. 

“Oh, thank you!” Baekhyun says while sitting in his chair, a little blush starting to form on his face. 

“Your waitress will be Ginny and she’ll be right with y’all. I hope you have a nice dinner!” The maître d says with a little bow before walking away. 

“Alright, babe. Anything you want. Nothing is off the table tonight. My treat.” Chanyeol says, opening his menu. 

“Oooh, anything?” Baekhyun smirks as he opens his menu, sneaking a glance at Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s thoughts wander to dark places before he pulls himself together and looks at his menu. 

“Oh! The Deonjang jjigae! I love this stew! I want that.” Baekhyun exclaims as he puts down his menu. 

“Anything you want, baby” Chanyeol says fondly as he smiles at how adorable his boyfriend is. 

“As for me, I think I’ll get the Naengmyeon. Are we ready to order then, Baekhyunnie?” 

“Yes!” 

“Alright hand me the thingy.” 

“The thingy?” 

“Yeah, the thingy to your left. You place your order with it and you can pay with it. It’s new.” 

“Oh! I was wondering what this was.” Baekhyun says as he hands the ‘thingy’ to Chanyeol. 

After a couple minutes, Chanyeol moves the device to the side and looks at Baekhyun. Baekhyun catches him staring after a couple of minutes and smiles. 

“What?” He asks Chanyeol, who replies with only a smile. 

“Well fine then. How was your day, baby?”  
Baekhyun asks, trying to get a conversation started. 

“It was alright, but it got so much better when I saw you.” 

“Aw, Chanyeol! Why are you so cheesily sweet?” He gently hits Chanyeol on the shoulder. 

“Sometimes, I swear, I cringe at how cheesy you are.” 

“Well, what can I say? I’m a cheesy guy.” Chanyeol replies, a huge grin evident on his face. 

“I literally hate you.” Baekhyun laughs, joking with his boyfriend. 

They banter back and forth for a few minutes before their food comes out. 

“Yum! I can’t wait to eat!” Baekhyun says, sounding like an excited child. 

Chanyeol chuckles softly as he and Baekhyun dig in. 

“Hey, babe?” Baekhyun asks between bites. 

“Yes, love?” 

“Do you maybe think we could go back to your place and watch a movie?”

“Of course! Do you want to spend the night too?”

“If that’s okay with you..” Baekhyun trails off, flushing slightly at the cheeks. 

“Well I wouldn’t of offered if I wasn’t alright with it, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun inwardly screeches at Chanyeol’s use of his favourite name. 

They finish their meals quickly, both secretly anticipating the rest of their plans. 

Chanyeol pays the bill and leads Baekhyun outside, walking him to his car. 

“I’ll meet you at my place?” Chanyeol asks him after he’s settled into the front seat. 

“Okay! That sounds good!”

“Drive safely, sweetheart.”

“I will, you too. See you there.” 

Chanyeol gets in his car and wipes his hands on his pants, wondering why they’re sweating so much. They’ve gone back to his place together before, why is he so nervous? Oh, yeah, because he’s going to finally reveal his true feelings for his partner. 

Chanyeol arrives a couple minutes before Baekhyun and decides to wait for him at his door. Trying to calm his nerves, he pulls out his phone and looks at his pictures, stopping at his favorite of him and Baekhyun. Baekhyun is smiling widely, looking up at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol is looking down at Baekhyun, laughing st something he had said. When the picture was taken, Baekhyun had just told Chanyeol some funny joke and had smiled proudly at having made Chanyeol laugh so hard. While looking at some of the numerous selfies of his boyfriend, he hears Baekhyun’s car pull into the driveway and puts his phone away to walk towards him and greet him. Chanyeol stands outside the driver door, waits for Baekhyun to turn the car off, and opens it for him. 

“Wow, being extra gentlemanly tonight, aren’t we Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun says as he steps out of the car. 

“Only the best for my Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol says as he takes Baekhyun’s arm and walks him to the front door. 

Chanyeol unlocks the door, turns on the lights, and takes his shoes off while Baekhyun follows suit. 

“Do you want anything to drink, baby?” Chanyeol asks while walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

“No thank you!” 

“Alright, why don’t you pick out a movie while I get my water?”

“Okay!” Baekhyun runs like a child to the living room and plops on the couch, grabbing the remote as he sits down. He settles on a comedy, one that both him and Chanyeol haven’t seen, and watches as Chanyeol strides over to the couch with a blanket and his water. 

Chanyeol sits down, patting the spot next to him, and sets his water on the table to his left. Baekhyun scoots closer, cuddling into Chanyeol as Chanyeol covers both of them with the blanket. 

15 minutes into the movie, Chanyeol feels himself relaxing and starts stroking Baekhyun’s hair. Now Chanyeol knows one of Baekhyun’s weaknesses was his hair being stroked, so he made sure that he did it. Baekhyun melts into Chanyeol, loving the way his hands ran through his hair and how warm Chanyeol is next to him and how his arm feels wrapped around him. 

“Hey, angel?” Chanyeol asks while looking at his boyfriend. There’s no answer so Chanyeol assumes Baekhyun fell asleep. 

“Well here goes nothing” he says as he swallows the lump in his throat. 

“I love you, baby.” Chanyeol says softly, knowing Baekhyun can’t hear him but just needing to say it. 

“Mm I love you too, babe” he murmurs as he looks up at Chanyeol, rubbing his eyes. 

Chanyeol freezes. 

“Y-you heard me? I thought you were sleeping..?” 

“No. Close though. If you had waited five minutes, I never wouldn’t heard those beautiful words.” 

“Oh, well.. I had been wanting to say it for a little while now..” he says, looking towards the floor. 

“And so have I! Tonight was amazing and just so you know, I. Love. You. Too.” Baekhyun says, as he leans up to kiss Chanyeol. 

“Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart. You’re exhausted.” 

“Carry me?” Baekhyun asks with a pout. 

“Ah you know I could never say no to that face” Chanyeol says as he lifts Baekhyun up bridal style and heads to his room. 

“Do you want pajamas?” Chanyeol asks as he sets Baekhyun down gently on the bed. 

“Can I have a hoodie of yours?” Baekhyun replies sleepily. 

“Of course, honey. Here.” Chanyeol hands him his favorite hoodie and turns away to give Baekhyun privacy. 

“You don’t have to look away, silly goose.” Baekhyun says while changing. 

“Oh. Okay then. I didn’t know-“ 

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun cuts him off with a hug from behind. 

“You look so damn cute in my hoodie, Byun Baekhyun. I am the luckiest man ever.” Chanyeol says as he leads him back to the bed, getting under the blankets and spooning Baekhyun. 

“And you got so perfectly in my arms. The perfect little spoon.” 

“Ah well I’m the luckiest because I have this adorable giant puppy as my boyfriend.” Baekhyun says, cuddling into Chanyeol’s chest. 

“I love you, baby boy. So much.” Chanyeol says as he grabs Baekhyun’s hand to hold. 

“I love you too, my puppy.” 

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, sleeping contently.


End file.
